Disney Heroes Special: Invasion of Pixels
Disney Heroes Special: Invasion of Pixels Running Time: 1 Hour & 50 Minutes Rated: PG (Action Violence, Language & Comedy Scenes) About the Special Movie In this Special Movie, the Disney Heroes, Avengers and Team HEAT Avengers must destroy Master Thanos and his army of Video Game enemy Minions from the Alien Message he received from NASA in 1996 before he finds the Infinity Gauntlet and uses it to take over Earth. So It's either Game On or Game Over. The Beginning Thanos plans to get the Infinity Gauntlet Antartica Battle Ms. Pac-Man Rampaging in Manhattan Thanos gets the Infinity Gauntlet The Disney Heroes VS Thanos Conclusion Quotes (First lines of the Movie Special) (It starts 14 years ago in 1996 where 22 year-old Ann Possible, her 23 year-old Hubsand James and her new friend Nick Tatopoulos, a 12 year-old 7th Grader head to a Grand Opening called 'Legend Arcade' in Beverly Hills) Young Adult Ann Possible: 'Wow, I never seen this place' Young Nick Tatopoulos: 'Who's up for an Arcade Match?' (He pulls out $10.00 in Quarters) (Then Young Nick saw the girl of his dreams, Audrey Timmonds, a 14 year-old) Young Audrey Timmonds: 'Hi there, I'm Audrey Timmonds. You must be Nick Tatopoulos' Young Nick Tatopoulos: 'I read about your Carrier's Dream on learning to be a Reporter' Young Audrey Timmonds: 'And I plan to build my Carrier, but you managed to break the record on Ms. Pac-Man and I want to invite you to the 1996 Video Game Tournament' (She hands him an Invitation) Young Adult Ann Possible: 'I found all Heart Upgrades and all 4 E-Tanks on Mega Man X, so count me in' (Ann, James, Nick and Audrey Timmonds arrived to the Video Game Tournament) Announcer Host: 'Welcome to the 1996 Video Game Tournament, today all 16 players will complete for breaking records on the releases of new games such as Mega Man X-3, Super Mario 64, Kirby Super Star and Sonic 3-D Blast. The Winner will be rewarded $10,000 while the Runner-Up gets $5,000 and the others recieve $1,000 as a small mini prize' (They see Young Monique Dupre, a 13 year-old Female Teen wearing her pink sweater and black coat) Young Monique Dupre: 'Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Monique Dupre and they gave me a nickname...the 'Martial Arts Master' Young Adult Ann Possible: 'At least we haven't came up with our own' Announcer Host: 'Tonight, we have representatives here from the Guinness Book of World Records, including NASA, who will be videotaping tonight's competition to be included in a compilation of 1996's news events and popular culture. That videotape will be placed in a space probe which will be launched by NASA into our Solar System with the hope of connecting to, and perhaps providing a message for extraterrestrial life, should it exists' Young Adult James Possible: 'Maybe, maybe not' Announcer Host: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, start your Gaming!' (Then all 16 Playerd including Ann, James, Nick Tatopoulos, Audrey Timmonds & Monique Dupre complete for high scores in games such as Mega Man X-3, Kirby Super Star, Donkey Kong 3, Ms. Pac Man and Sonic 3-D Blast) Announcer Host: 'So far, we have 6 US Records set and 3 new World Records set. And right now, we have a Three-way Tie. Our new Ms. Pac Man world champion, Nick Tatopoulos. Our new Mega Man X-3 world champion, Monique Dupre. And our new Sonic 3-D Blast world champion, Ann Possible' Crowd: (Cheering) Announcer Host: 'Well, Players. There's only 3 of you remaining but there can be 1 winner, so how about we break that Tie and let's play an Upcoming Game called...Mega Man 8!' (Then the Mega Man 8 Game Title appears on 3 TV Screens) Young Adult Ann Possible: 'Good luck, may the best player win' Young Monique Dupre: 'They have new enemies such as Tengu Man and Clown Man including the Main Villain Dr. Wily, you're gonna be tough to beat' Young Nick Tatopoulos: 'Bring it on' (Then they start the Final Match by playing 'Mega Man 8') (Song: 'We will Rock You' is played by Queen) (After completing all 8 enemies and defeating Dr. Wily on Mega Man 8, they declare a winner) Young Monique Dupre: Congratulations, Ann & Nick...on finishing in 2nd Place' Crowd: (Cheering) Young Nick Tatopoulos: 'But the good news is that Ann & James is going to raise a Family and live a Special Life' Young Adult Ann Possible: 'Thanks for cheering me up' (In Present Day during Early-June, Ann, James & their 17 year-old Daughter Kim including Jim & Tim, Joss and Spider-Man is being called to the Avengers Tower with Cale, Akima, Aladdin, Jasmine, Sadira, Casiem, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Donald Duck, Goofy, King Mickey & Nick Tatopoulos including Monique Dupre, Audrey Timmonds and Dr. Elsie Chapman) Tony Stark: 'We called you here because Earth is in danger by a new threat' Cale: 'Really? What's the situation?' Spider-Man: 'Actually...we collected the video message from Guam, and someone has captured Randy Hernadez in the U.S Base, he was recording the attack scene when he got beamed by a Spaceship' Mary Jane: 'He's a new member of HEAT Avengers, I wonder what happened to him' Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'Just look up close on the Video' (They saw a recorded clip of Randy getting beamed) Akima: 'You gotta be kidding me' Sora: 'It's a Spaceship' Bruce Banner: 'It's not only a regular Spaceship, it's a Ship that is carved into a large Star and it's orbiting Earth...someone got the 1996 Probe' James Possible: 'Zoom up close .(They zoom the screen and revieals King DeeDee's symbol) That's the symbol of King DeeDee...Kirby's Villain' Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'I knew it, it's from a Video Game called 'Kirby Super Star' Aladdin: 'That is weird' Pepper Potts-Stark: 'But we also got a message from a new Villain who needs the Infinity Gauntlet...his name is Master Thanos' Kairi: 'Master what?' Tony Stark: 'Thanos, he's the big alien dude who wants to rule Earth by finding the Infinity Gauntlet so he can take over Earth. (But then the Video Message is broadcasted Worldwide) We're about to get a message' (They saw the 1st Video Message) (Thanos): 'Disney Heroes and Avengers, if you're listening to my message, then I have captured my 1st Trophy and I'm from planet Volula. I brought a few of my Minions such as Dr. Wily, King K. Rool and King DeeDee' (Dr. Wily): 'We accept your offer to complete in winner-take-all battles, gather your strongest warriors to fight Thanos' (King K. Rool): 'The winner takes the loser's planet. You have already lost the first match and for Thanos's victory, he has taken a trophy' (Randy Hernadez): (It shows a clip of him) 'Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself' (King DeeDee): 'You will get 3 chances, but you already lost one. Losing the remaining 2 will lead to total destruction of Earth. The 2nd Battle is in 15 hours at coordinates 27', 24', 79".' (Thanos): 'So prepare yourselves, because Destiny has arrived' Ann Possible: (She writes it down) 27', 24', 79"...Oh-no, Thanos is going to strike India in 15 Hours' Kairi: 'So what are the chances of winning?' James Possible: 'It takes 1 Quarter, 3 Lives on a Video Game' Akima: 'We lost the first one, 'Kirby Super Star'. If we get 2 more losses, and it's Game Over for Earth' Dr. Nick Tatopoulos: 'This could get ugly, contact India' (At India near the Taj Mahal, Dr. Mendel Craven sees the Egg Wrecker machine take out that Landmark with its wrecking steel ball) Dr. Mendel Craven: 'Uh-oh, that's not good (Then he got beamed by a glow) Aah!' (Ann, James, Kim, Aladdin, Sadira, Jasmine, Cale, Akima, Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Riku, King Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy, Elsie Chapman, Nick Tatopoulos, Audrey Timmonds & Monique Dupre saw an small Game Energy Cube being tested) Dr. Elsie Chapman: The Cube was made of Intelligent Energy, we collected it from the Guam attack and managed to harness it into Light Cannons that we built' Kairi: 'If we use that to create Weapons, we'll take on Thanos' Jasmine: 'Wow. That's what we need, but we're gonna need some help' Akima: 'I'm 1 step ahead of you. I contacted the NAVY to send in Team SEALS for training' Kim Possible: 'We came here to ask you for some help. Ever since we destroy Venom a couple days ago, the Disney Heroes and Avengers made some upgrades' Sergeant Calhoun: 'We're your worst nightmare. I asked for some SEALS and instead, you brought in some crazy adult-size, candy-making, losers! From now on, you pussy-wilows...When you're taking out a space invader, you're gonna be thinking of me. Is that clear!?' Navy SEALS: 'Yes, Sergeant!' Nick Tatopoulos: 'We got a lot of training to complete and not a lot of time. If we start now, we'll win the battle' (The HEAT Avengers and Team SEALS begin short training on a few Arcade games) Ann Possible: 'There's only 1 main objective to get the Good Ending in a 1991 classic game called 'Sonic the Hedgehog'. Collect all 6 Chaos Emeralds & defeat Dr. Eggman, plus if you grab 100 Rings, you'll gain another Life' Dr. Elsie Chapman: (She shows up) 'We got a problem, Thanos appeared in a Radio Broadcast that the 3rd Battle is at sundown tomorrow in West Antartica against Big Boo & its mini Boo Ghosts' Tony Stark: 'So what's the plan?' Dr. Elsie Chapman: (She pulls out a map of the Penguin Colony in West Antartica) 'We go mono-to-mono with our blaster weapons I invented with the energy cube that is collected by the U.S Army to take them out, we'll form 4 Teams in four directions of the Penguin Colony and when the enemy shows up, they'll be TKO' Nick Tatopoulos: 'I see, we'll go inside the Penguin Colony and take out the Boos from 'Super Mario 64' Monique-Tatopoulos Dupre: 'The Penguins might get into the crossfire and there's too many of them' Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'Well, it's your call, Mon. But we better make a decision, time is running out' (They see Wave 1 of Mini Boos close in) Akima: 'Here they come' Spider-Man: 'Just remember, aim at the head. Do not hit their tail or they'll multiply by 2' (Then 10 Mini Boos charge towards the Team) Sora: 'Attack!' Ann Possible: 'Wait! If you hit the mini Boo's tail, it'll multiply' (But Team HEAT fire and the Boo split into 2 more) Kim Possible: 'Stop! Every time the Boo flies toward a flat Mushroom, it's gonna change direction' Akima: (Groans) 'Let me help you. (She uses the Blaster and takes out 3 Mini Boos at the head) Cale, I need backup' Cale: 'Count me in (He, Ann, Kim, James, Sora, Kairi, Riku & Aqua use their Cannon Blaster to take out all Mini Boos) That's the rest of them' Nick Tatopoulos: 'It's not over yet, Wave 2 is approching and the 3rd & Final wave will bring in Big Boo' Ann Possible: 'Aladdin, I need your help' Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'Let the HEAT Avengers help their Team' Sergeant Calhoun: 'Fine. Let the HEAT Avengers help Ann & the Team' Aladdin: 'Just remember, aim and fire' Sadira: 'Jasmine and I'll cover ya' Iron Man: 'Avengers...it's time to work for a living' (Song: 'Everybody's Working for the Weekend' plays) (Team HEAT, Aladdin, Sadira & Jasmine helps Ann, Cale, Akima, Kim, James, Iron Man, Iron Rescue, Spider-Man, Sora, Aqua, Riku and Kairi take out 2 Waves as Big Boo tries to escape) Akima: 'It's been 14 years since Ann has beaten you, and it's gonna happen again' (She, Ann & Kim run after Big Boo) Akima: (She stops Big Boo) Sorry, Ghost. But you're about to get served. (Then she & Ann takes it out) Gotcha' (12 Hours Later at the Diner in Brooklyn) Spider-Man: 'Drinks are on the U.S Army' U.S Solders: (Cheers) Cale: 'I gotta hand it to you, Akima. Taking out the Boos are easy enough' Akima: 'It's not over yet, we still got another Battle to prepare' James Possible: 'But for now, let's enjoy the meal' Ann Possible: 'I bet no one can chow on the Fish Kabob' Aladdin: 'But Genie can' Genie: 'Watch this, folks (He eats the long Fish Kabob) voila!' Kairi: 'You gotta try this Strawberry Smoothe, it's sugar-free' Sergeant Calhoun: 'I don't drink Strawberry Smoothe during the Earth's attack, so look away' (Then she drinks it) Solders: (Cheering) (A TV message from Thanos appears) (Thanos): 'Congratuations, you have won this battle. So accept a Trophy of your victory' (Then Kirby appeared near Spider-Man) Spider-man: 'Wow. it's Kirby' (Thanos): 'The next battle will not be easy, and it will be taken place in New York City tomorrow night. So remember, we are still leading 2-1. One more lost for you will bring annihailation of Earth, good luck and may the best Team Win' (Then the message ends) Tony Stark: 'You heard them, let's get ready for another battle' Police Officer: 'I saw something beyond my worst nightmares' Ann Possible: 'Really? What did you saw?' Police Officer: 'Ms. Pac-Man' (They came to a large Hanger and saw 4 Advance Cars) Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'You wanted Ghosts? We got them. (She shows them 4 Vehicles colored as Ghosts from Pacman) We used the technology from the cube to build 4 mini-generators for each of the Cars, this will stop Ms. Pacman' Cale: 'We got 4 Teams of three, but we need someone who created that character' Toru Iwatani: 'Hello, I'm Toru-san...the creator of Pac-man & Ms. Pac-man' Ann Possible: 'It's an honor to meet you' Spider-Man: 'Team 1 will be Ann, Nick & Monique Dupre. Team 2 is Akima, Cale & Kim. Team 3 is up with Elastigirl, Violet & Toru. And Team 4 will be Sora, Kairi & James' Aladdin: 'We'll be on Carpet and keep watch' Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'Just remember, if you hit Ms. Pac-man 3 times with this energy field, we win' Elastigirl: 'Wish us luck' Violet: 'Let's do it to it' (Then all 4 Cars drove into Manhattan) Toru Iwatani: (He walks towards Ms. Pac-man) 'Hello, my sweet daughter. Look how big you grown' Elastigirl: 'That is sweet' Violet: 'He might get Ms. Pac-man become good' Toru Iwatani: (He reached out his right hand) 'This is amazing' Ann Possible: 'Nick knows that Ms. Pac-man will attack' (Sergeant Calhoun): 'Toru, get out of there!' Nick Tatopoulos: 'This cannot end well' (But then without warning, Ms. Pac-man bite Toru's hand turning into game-pieces) Toru Iwatani: (Screaming) Sora: 'No!' Violet: 'Aah!' Nick Tatopoulos: 'Told ya' Toru Iwatani: (He runs to safety) 'Somebody destroy that creep!' Kairi: 'That was some weird Father-Daughter moment right here' Monique-Tatopoulos Dupre: 'Now It's 3-on-1, let's rocket' (Ms. Pac-Man eats the power pellet and the 3 Cars glow blue) Akima: 'Oh-no' (Jasmine): 'What's wrong?' Ann Possible: 'Ms. Pac-Man ate the Power Pellet' Sora: 'That means...we got about 10 seconds to avoid getting eaten' (Sergeant Calhoun): 'Get away from her at all costs!' Nick Tatopoulos: 'Let's split up. I'll take left, Cale will take right and you go center' (They split up in 3 directions) (Dr. Elsie Chapman): 'Ann, be on alert. There are 3 Power Pellets out there' Ann Possible: 'If we fail, the world ends. Can't let this happen' (But as the Red Car closes in, Ms. Pac-man eats the Power Pellet) Nick Tatopoulos: 1... (They sees Ms. Pac-man targeting the car) 2... (Ann shifts into reverse) (Kairi): 'You're gonna get yourselves killed, get out of there!' Monique-Tatopoulos Dupre: '3... (They enter the Car Parking Garage) 4...' Akima: (She contacts them) 'Get out now, she's going to eat you!' (In the Car Parking Garage, the Car drives from Ms. Pac-man as they went up every floor) Ann Possible: 5... (She makes a left turn) 6...' (Akima): 'Damn it, Ann. You must know that Cale and I have Karen, our adopted Five year-old Daughter who I'd like to see grow up' Monique-Tatopoulos Dupre: (The car reached the top floor) 'You'll see your daughter grow up, 7... (Then they step on it at fast speed) 8. We're heading towards the ramp, brace yourself' (Ms. Pac-man closes in and she opens her mouth) Nick Tatopoulos: '9...' (The car went upwards as Ms. Pac-man closes in, then the car changed back into regular color) Ann Possible: '10! (Then as Ms. Pac-man bites it, the video game character is defeated) Boom, baby!' Heroes: (Cheering) Violet: 'You're not gonna believe this, but we got a Trophy (She shows them Pac-man Jr.) surprise' Ann Possible: 'It's Pac-man Jr.' Kairi: (She sees Pac-Man Jr. feel her) 'He's looks friendly' Elastigirl: 'We should keep him, he'll be a great alley' Akima: 'Welcome to the Family' (Later that night, our Heroes enjoy Kim Possible's Family Reunion at City Hall) Ann Possible: 'I gotta hand it to you, Kimmy. This Family Reunion Weekend was a great idea, even if we're taking on the new enemy' Kim Possible: 'No big, Mom. It was an idea that Tony Stark made' Joss Possible: 'So what are you and the HEAT Avengers gonna do after we destroy Thanos?' Nick Tatopoulos: 'I was thinking about a Weekend Vacation in Paris, France' Monique-Tatopoulos Dupre: 'Maybe we could meet Colette Tatou and visit her' Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to introduce a Special Message to the Disney Heroes and Avengers from a Unown guest' (Then the TV Broadcast shows Master Thanos on screen) (Thanos): 'Disney Heroes and Avengers, you have violated my Rules and because of this, you forfeit and Earth is now mine. So in 12 Hours from now, we'll attack Earth choosing Washington D.C as Ground Zero...not to mention I have broke into HQ, stole the Infinity Gauntlet with all 6 Stones, and I also captured Mary Jane Watson-Parker. So enjoy your final hours together, because I'm about to destroy you all' (Then the broadcast ends) Aladdin: 'We are in big trouble' Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'It was you, Monique Dupre. You cheated 14 years ago in the 1996 Video Game Tournament with this (She shows her a computer chip) it was planted behind your head and I was gonna give this to you, but I knew the Ms. Pac-man Cheat Code for super-speed' Monique-Tatopoulos Dupre: 'Ok, I admit it. I used it once so I can prove Nick Tatopoulos & Ann Possible that we score big points in the Tournament back then, and I'm sorry I cheated' (Back inside the Dance floor, Akima, Ann, Cale, Sora, Kairi & Spider-Man marched to Nick Tatopoulos, Elsie Chapman, Sergeant Calhoun, Kim and James) Akima: 'Nick Tatopoulos, after everything we been on protecting Earth from the villain Thanos, he stole the Infinity Gauntlet and captured Mary Jane!' Nick Tatopoulos: 'I though we followed the rules' Ann Possible: 'One of your Team Members of HEAT Avengers have cheated' Kairi: 'We already know who did' Kim Possible: 'It was Monique Dupre, she accidently cheat in the 1996 Video Game Tournament with the Computer Chip she used behind her head' Sergeant Calhoun: 'Thanks to you bozos, Earth is doomed and it's all your fault' James Possible: 'Right now, we gotta do something before=' (Then a rumbling sound occured) Cale: 'What's that sound?' Sadira: 'It could be Thanos' Spider-Man: 'I don't like this, we better find out' (They head to the balcony) (But then a blue beam hit Audrey Timmonds and 5 year-old Karen Tucker, Cale & Akima's Daughter) Karen Tucker: 'Mom, Dad...HELP!' Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'Nick, help me!' Nick Tatopoulos: 'No!' (But it was too late, she got beamed by Thanos) Aladdin: 'We are in very big trouble' (Later at the Avengers Tower) Akima: (Crying soft) 'Someone has cheated and now this would happen! (She was comfort by Jasmine as she blows her nose with a tissue and stops crying) I feel better now' James Possible: 'I can't believe they took Audrey Timmonds and Karen as a trophy, we are so sorry' Ann Possible: 'HEAT Avengers are finished, plus Sergeant Calhoun went AWOL, we're on our own' Tony Stark: 'Pac-man Jr. know about Thanos's Spaceship and found a way to get inside' Pac-Man Jr.: 'The only entrance is by entering the beam from Thanos's Spaceship' Nick Tatopoulos: 'You want us to go in the Spaceship and destroy Thanos? But we don't have the Light Blasters' Spider-Man: 'We have something better than Light Blasters. We have a Perfect can-do Teamwork and Family Attitude' Jim & Tim Possible: 'Really?' Ann Possible: 'That's impossible' Spider-Man: 'I'm kidding, we're all gonna die' Kairi: 'I won't get worried if I were you... (She is wearing the Infinity Gauntlet with all 6 Stones on it) there's 2 Gauntlets. One with all 6 Stones on it and the other that Thanos is wearing' Thor: 'So you're using it?' Cale: 'We have a plan, but we're gonna need all the help we can get' Akima: 'Here's what we're gonna do; We're going to rescue my daughter and the others, then we're gonna kill Thanos' Monique-Tatopoulos Dupre: 'I made a mistake 14 years ago, and It's time to repair it. Now let's discuss our plan' (The Team form a huddle) Thanos: 'You can't outrun it, you can't even change it....Destiny still arrives' (The Disney Heroes, Avengers and HEAT Avengers arrived to Washington D.C) Ann Possible: 'Here's the plan; Elsie Chapman, you & James gotta stay on the ground with Riku & Joss. The people are gonna need a lot of protection' Iron Man: 'The Avengers and I will take out the flying Arcade creeps' Nick Tatopoulos: 'We'll enter the Spaceship, get the Infinity Gauntlet, rescue Randy, Audrey & Craven and finally destroy Thanos. How much time do we have before the Nation's Capital is destroyed?' Sergeant Calhoun: '15 minutes' Ann Possible: 'If you and the others want to sit this out, now's the time' Aladdin: 'We're in' Akima: 'Cale and I will go with you, we can't let you rescue our daughter alone' Sora: 'Kairi and I'm coming to help you' Doctor Strange: 'I'll stay here and help the others' Monique-Tatopoulos Dupre: 'You're gonna need a bodyguard to help the Team, now who's up for a Mission?' (The Attack begins near the Washington Monument) Ann Possible: 'Don't worry, the Heroes are coming!' (Then Sergeant Calhoun arrives by taking out King DeeDee with a Energy Cannon) Sergeant Calhoun: 'The SWAT Team tried to take me to a underground bunker... (Then she removes her combat suit reviealing her game jacket) so I went rouge' Kim Possible: 'We're near Thanos's Spaceship, now what's the plan on getting inside?' (Dr. Wily): (He appears on the flat screen) 'So your Family has managed to fight back instead of hiding. Very well, come into the Spaceship for a Final Battle against Thanos. If you win, you'll save Earth, rescue your friends and destroy my warriors. But if you lose...Earth will surrender' (Then the beam appears) Ann Possible: 'Let's do it to it' (She, Kim, Sora, Kairi and Pac-Man Jr. enters the beam) Monique-Tatopoulos Dupre: 'Stay alert, there's no telling what Thanos is planning on' (She, Sadira, Iron Man, Iron Rescue, Jasmine and Sergeant Calhoun enters the beam) Nick Tatopoulos: 'See you on the other side' (Then he, Aladdin, Cale & Akima including Spider-Man enters the beam) (Ann, Kim, Aladdin, Sadira, Jasmine, Cale, Akima, Sora, Kairi, Iron Man, Iron Rescue, Sergeant Calhoun, Nick Tatopoulos, Monique Dupre, Pac-man Jr. and Spider-man appears inside Thanos Spaceship standing on a large battle arena) Thanos: 'Welcome to your Final Battle against me, now here's my favorite match you'll have to stop me & Dr. Wily in a Winner-take-all duel called...Mega Man 8!' Ann Possible: 'Oh-no, not Dr. Wily' Aladdin: 'That's the one enemy who is a scientist of evil' (Then Dr. Wily appears in his Skull Vehicle Craft with a beam cannon) Dr. Wily: 'Prepare to taste my weapon of skill and science!' Mega Man: (He shows up) 'I thought you can use some help, because my friend Roll is captured also' Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'Guys, we're up here! (She, Roll, Karen, Mary Jane, Randy and Craven is on a platform) Spider-Man: 'Are you all right?' Mary Jane: 'Yes, Peter. We're unharmed' Karen Tucker: 'Mom, Dad. I'm safe with the others!' Akima: 'Just sit tight, we're coming to save you' Roll: 'Right now, you need to defeat Thanos and Dr. Wily' Thanos: 'Now let's see if you can defeat me and Dr. Wily, it's Skill Vs Brawn...let the Final Battle...BEGIN!' (Dr. Wily prepares to fire with his laser cannon on his large skull vehicle) Sergeant Calhoun: 'He's about to fire' Kairi: 'Prepare yourselves!' Cale: 'What's the plan? Ann Possible: 'I found only one way to beat this game, Dodge and Attack!' (The Team spread out avoiding the laser attack) Iron Man: 'Just see if you can take out Dr. Wily' Thanos: 'Now it's my turn' (He shoots a energy blast attack with his Infinity Gauntlet) (But Akima and Cale dodges it) Akima: 'I can't do this, there's no weakness' Karen Tucker: 'Pretend that you're the Avenger that dosen't want to die' Ann Possible: 'But there's 1 tiny problem, I don't want to die. I couldn't even beat Monique Dupre!' Kim Possible: 'There's something you must know. Monique Dupre accidently cheated 14 years ago in the 1996 Video Games Tournament' Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'She use cheat codes on 'Mega Man 8'. She also did the same thing when Nick and I are young Teens' Ann Possible: 'That means...I'm the 'Mega Man 8' Champion of the world' Akima: 'And the 'Mega Man 8' Champion of the world doesn't need to find weaknesses' Cale: 'If we can hit him at the head and fire at his chest, we can destroy Thanos' Nick Tatopoulos: 'I got an idea...Reset Button!' (Then Ann, Kim, Aladdin, Sora, Kairi Cale, Nick, Mega Man, Akima, Iron Man, Iron Rescue, Spider-Man and Monique Dupre use 'Operation Reset Button' on Thanos) (Song: 'We will rock you' played by Vonlichten & Queen) Roll: 'Pac-man Jr. needs help' (Pac-Man Jr. dodges energy attacks) Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'I'll get him' Sergeant Calhoun: 'What? Don't even think about it' Mega Man: 'I'll cover you' (He fires at Thanos) Sora: 'I'll help' (Sora & Audrey Timmonds rescues Pac-man Jr.) Akima: 'Audrey, get outta there!' Akima: 'Grab onto my Grapling Hook' Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'No problem' (She and Sora got rescued) (Elsie Chapman, James, Casiem, Aqua, King Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy, Riku, Joss and the Avengers try to hold off the Arcade enemies) Thor: 'We're running out of time' James Possible: 'And we're almost out of ammo on the Light Cannons' Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'Ann! Whatever you're doing, hurry up!' Goofy: 'We can't hold them much longer!' Aqua: 'Just keep attacking!' Cale: (He manages to drain the energy from Thanos's Gauntlet) 'It's now or never' Thanos: 'Oh-no' Ann Possible: 'I've been waiting to complete 'Mega Man 8' since 1996' (Then Kairi shoots a full blast with the Infinity Gauntlet at Thanos) Thanos: (Screaming) (Then he is destroyed) Team HEAT Avengers: (Cheering) Pac-Man Jr.: (Happy Sound) Karen Tucker: 'Mom, we did it!' Akima: 'It was Ann's idea that created Family-Teamwork to destroy Thanos' Kairi: 'This Infinity Gauntlet really works' Ann Possible: 'That is no big' Kim Possible: 'You rock, Mom' (Team HEAT Avengers, Ann, Kim, Aladdin, Jasmine, Sadira, Cale, Akima, Karen, Sora, Kairi, Sergeant Calhoun, Pac-Man Jr., Spider-Man, Iron Man, Iron Rescue, Mega Man and Roll is teleported back to Earth near the White House) Ann Possible: 'Now that was a Family Adventure' Monique-Tatopoulos Dupre: 'I want to apologize for using Cheat Codes back in the day when I was a Teen and you really are a 'Mega Man 8' Game Champion' Kim Possible: 'Spankin' Akima: 'Pac-Man Jr. is a Trophy and we get to keep him as a new friend' (Last Lines of the Movie Special) Dr. Elsie Chapman: 'I am pleased to announce that the Avengers have made a Peace Treaty with the Alien Invaders, and it's all thanks to Ann Possible, her hubsand James & their daughter Kim. Along with Cale, Akima, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, the Avengers, Sergeant Calhoun, Team HEAT Avengers and the Disney Heroes have against all odds, stepped up and saved Earth from Master Thanos' Audrey Timmonds-Tatopoulos: 'That means we got a promotion' Nick Tatopoulos: 'I'm glad we managed to enjoy a great Life' (Then he kiss Audrey) (Song: 'Surrender' plays) Ann Possible: 'The Disney Heroes are a Family, now and Forever' (Toru sees his hand regenerate to normal as the Spaceship leaves) (Then the Main Title appears and as it zooms through, the movie ends with a 'game over' symbol zoom across) (Post-Credits Scene) (In the ruins of the Spaceship, Thanos emerges from the rubble after the Final Battle) Thanos: 'Forget about the Avengers...When I recover, Ann Possible and the Disney Heroes will be mine' (Then he teliports to his new Spaceship) Gallery Dr. WIly uses his flying pod as a last defense for Thanos.jpg|Dr. Wily uses his Skull Pod to help Thanos attack the Heroes Ann, Kim & James discuss the plan.jpg|Ann, Kim & James discuss the plan with the Avengers Team HEAT Avengers see Thanos and Dr. Wiiy appear on the Spaceship.jpg|Team HEAT Avengers & Disney Heroes see Thanos appear near its Spaceship Ann uses her Communicator to activate the Infinity Gauntlet's Blast attack.jpg|Ann tells Team HEAT Avengers to aim at the head of every Mini Boo Team HEAT Avengers help Ann, Cale, Akima, Mega Man and Spider-man battle Thanos.jpg|Team HEAT Avengers agree to help Ann, Kim, Cale & Akima defeat Thanos Mini Boo.jpg|Mini Boo Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Dreamworks Pictures Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Fiction Category:Teamwork Category:Hope